The Caribbean Saints
This page is about the Caribbean Saints, the first and Original Saints Row Crew in the bloodline. The group was documented by a old tall tale diary from Sir James Mason himself in 1718 to 1721. The diary was then buried with the Saints Gold Fortune in Lemoyne and founded by another Mason after in 1899. The treasure was then buried again in the early 1900's and rediscovered once again in 2017 by another Mason. The Tale: "This is a Tale about a group of sailors, scurvy treasure hunters, in a sea of thieves. In search of El Dorado. A land of gold, the group sail until situations unfold. A man named Mason, a british ship captain before, shipwrecked then rescued, by marauders reformed. He became a ship captain once again, to a loyal crew he met afriend. Miguel was the name, a ship mechanic was his profession, skeleton bounty hunts on the low. the big gallions were his obsession. A Spaniard named Colonel Elias and his wife Davila, a couple delivery merchants searching for colonization in the Caribbean. Met the small crew and formed the Saints of the Caribbean. Together they formed on the month of March, and with all of their gold put together to buy a Gallion large. Decorated flags soared across the masts, displaying to the sea's the Saints alas. The crew became successful, living on the gallion called "The Frigate" as the crews home. Mason and Colonel Elias then puchased a sloop. To make quick deliveries and solo hunt expeditions. Miguel then puchased a Brigantine, a once cargoship used by the british, now a backup ship for three man missions. The Saints, having a fleet of three, made their living off of buried gold, delivery contracts and bounty hunting across the 7 seas." Before 1718: Sir James Mason was a British Captian of a Navel fleet going to the Caribbean to colonize, once the fleet arrived they were attacked by unknown pirate ships known to be haunted. James Mason escaped the fleets wreckage and was washed up on a island in The Wilds. When Mason woke up on the Island he found a man eating coconuts on the beach, The man was named Miguel. Miguel told James Mason that his rowboat was washed up on the island and was waiting to be rescued. The two were then rescued by a small merchant sloop with a spanish couple aboard. On board was a merchant who called himself Colonel Elias, who wishes he could be a pirate and take on adventure with a crew, along with his wife Davila of course. On the month of March, 1718. The group met a gold merchant and put together their gold earnings to buy a Gallion ship. They then set sail for the first time as a crew, onward for adventure! 1719: During the past year, the crew grew their earnings and expanded their fleet with a Brigantine, a medium sized ship as a backup to their fleet. One day on the month of May, James Mason and Elias met a mysterious Stranger with a deadly quest for the fortune of El Dorado. The group accepted the quest and went on a perilous journey for the treasure.